


Chaoidh

by thenafics



Series: Ròn Sìthe [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Jason Todd, M/M, Supernatural Elements, The nsfw sequel to the Jason is a Selkie story, there is sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenafics/pseuds/thenafics
Summary: Tim isn't quite sure about the whole "instant and permanent bonding of souls," thing at first. He is definitely on board now though.Reading part one is suggested but not necessary





	Chaoidh

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to read part one, the TLDR is Jason is a selkie (an ocean fey that can be a seal( and he got accidentally soul married to Tim.  
> I really just wanted to give Jason magical, moving tattoos. So he (and all selkies in this au) gets cool magic tattoos. I also mention selkie song, which in myths is kind of like siren song except it's not actually tempting people to their death. Selkie song is more of a story, a way of telling where you've been and where you're going as well as the primary communication between selkies. It's typically very mournful or longing. Selkies also use their song to weave magic.

Jason has barely enough time to close the door of the apartment behind him before Tim is kissing him and pushing him back up against the door. Jason is floored by the feeling of his magic singing happily underneath his skin at Tim’s proximity. He practically melts against Tim, ceding control easily to the other man. Tim is more than happy to take charge of the kiss and he reaches up to wind his fingers through Jason’s hair in order to do so. Jason lets out a soft moan when Tim tugs gently at the thick, dark, hair and has to go up for air when Tim’s fingers run through the white streak. The combination of soulbond magic thrumming under his skin and Tim’s delicate fingers tugging gently at his hair has Jason’s knees practically turning to jelly.

Tim stares in awe at Jason’s arched throat and at the way the intricate knotwork inked into his skin are starting to  _ move _ . Tim is struck with the desire to see more of that ink twisting across Jason’s skin than just what he can see now on his exposed neck. He slides his hands down from Jason’s hair to push the fur coat away from Jason’s shoulders. Jason watches him the whole time with eyes the color of the sea before a storm. When Tim buries his hands in the soft fur of the sealskin coat, he watches Jason’s pupils dilate until his eyes are more black than green. Jason helps Tim take the coat off of him, revealing more of the twisting celtic knots winding around his arms. Tim watches, entranced, as the strands of the knots move and weave themselves around each other, wrapping Jason’s arms and the base of his neck in a shifting mass of patterns.

They both stare at each other for a moment that feels like eternity. Then Tim’s phone goes off and the moment breaks. Tim scrambles for his phone and is barely able to get it out quickly enough to answer.

“Hello? Bruce, why are you calling right now?” Tim sees Jason barely containing laughter as he drapes his coat over the back of a chair.

“Tim!” Bruce is in full Brucie swing, which means he wants something and is going to obnoxious and falsely chipper to get it. “My son Dick was going to invite his brother and his new husband over for dinner tomorrow. I know you haven’t met Dick yet, so I was wondering if…” 

“Yeah sure,” Tim interrupts, more focused on the sight of Jason smiling softly as he takes hold of Tim’s hand and tugs him gently towards the bedroom.

“Really?” A hint of the actual Bruce slips through at Tim’s easy acquiescence.

“Yeah. What time?” Jason is sliding Tim’s jacket off and Tim wants nothing more than to hang up the phone and focus on his honeymoon.

“Six thirty.”

“Great, bye!” Tim cuts Bruce off and throws his phone down somewhere near the nightstand. When he turns to face where Jason is draped over the pillows, he finds his breath stolen by how gentle the expression on Jason’s face is. Tim can’t help but smile to match. He leans down over Jason and caresses the side of his face before pressing their lips together. Warmth blooms in his chest, lighting him up from the inside. 

“Who was that?” Jason mumbles against Tim’s lips.

“My boss. He wants me to have dinner with him tomorrow.”

“You’ll still be coming home to me, right?” There’s a touch of insecurity to Jason’s voice that breaks Tim’s heart just a little. So Tim kisses him again before pulling back just enough to look him in the eyes.

“Always.”

Jason smiles like the rising sun and any doubts Tim might have had about the whole instant soul bond situation burn away under the light in that smile. Jason pulls Tim in close, sliding Tim right between his legs and weaving his fingers into Tim’s hair so he can hold him while he kisses Tim thoroughly. Tim gives a soft nip to Jason’s bottom lip and gets a groan for his efforts. Taking the sound as a positive sign, he trails light kisses down the side of Jason’s neck while using a hand to shove up Jason’s shirt. Jason removes his fingers from Tim’s hair so they can both peel off their shirts.

Tim can’t hold back his moan at the sight of even more twisting ink covering Jason’s muscular chest. When he touches the heated skin there, the tattoos react to his touch, curling around where his fingers press against heated skin. A single strand of ink winds its way around one of Tim’s fingers. Both he and Jason stare in awe as the ink travels off of Jason’s skin and onto Tims, twisting itself into a braided band that sits around his wrist. Tim dives in to kiss Jason heatedly. Tim can feel the slide of Jason’s magic underneath his skin wherever their skin touches. Jason’s rough hands brush against Tim’s chest, palming uncertainly at his pectorals.

Jason gasps when Tim abandons their kiss to suck a mark into the unmarked skin of his neck. 

“Tim,” Jason groans out. “It feels amazing, but why are you biting me?”

Tim is reminded by Jason’s confusion even more than the thrum of magic and the moving tattoos that Jason is new to this. Jason is new to  _ human _ in more ways than not.

“Not all of us have magical tattoos to mark up our partner. I want everyone who sees you to know you’re mine.”

Jason is slack-jawed and panting in the face of Tim’s desire. He tilts his head back, exposing more of his neck to Tim. Another strand of ink twists up from Jason’s chest to settle in a band around the base of his throat that Tim just knows matches the band around his wrist exactly. Tim ducks down to suck another mark into Jason’s throat. When he pulls away, he sees more ink settling into a mark right where his mouth had been. Jason gives him a smile that has Tim practically vibrating with desire.

Tim slides down Jason’s body to pop open the button on his jeans. He pulls down Jason’s pants and underwear in one go, revealing thick thighs that Tim just  _ has _ to bite at. He nips and licks at the skin there until Jason is a moaning, writhing mess above him. It’s a huge power trip for Tim to have over six feet of supernaturally powerful muscle quivering underneath his hands. Jason gives easily beneath him, letting Tim bite at the inside of his upper thighs and slide hands underneath him to grope at his ass. The deep, rumbling, moan Jason lets out when Tim massages his ass cheeks has Tim momentarily abandoning Jason’s body to fumble out lube from his bedside table before diving back in. Tim doesn’t even finish inhaling the breath he was going to use to ask Jason if this is okay before Jason is speaking.

“Yes. Anything. Anything. I’m yours.” Jason’s voice is like salt and smoke and a million untamable things. His eyes are like a stormy sea, flashing light and darkness. He gives himself to Tim with a single breath, ancient power ceding to Tim’s touch.

Tim mouths gently at Jason’s erection and slides a lubed up finger into Jason. Time blurs and one finger becomes two, becomes three in a moment that could last an eternity. Tim thinks he could spend forever like this, with Jason whimpering and moaning at his touches. Jason pulls at Tim’s hair, pulls Tim up towards his own face to kiss him. The kiss is open-mouthed and Jason is moaning as Tim’s fingers pull out.

“I want you,” Jason moans out.

“Anything. I’m yours,” Tim says back, repeating Jason’s words from before back at him. Tim strips out of his pants as quickly as he can before slotting himself back between Jason’s legs.He takes the time to line up carefully and position the both of them so he can see Jason’s eyes before slowly sliding in.

Jason feels the slow slide of Tim into his body and gets blindsided by the combination of new sensation and the way his magic twists and turns, begging to be let out. It feels like decades pass in the time it takes Tim to bottom out. Jason sears the memory of Tim, pale and porcelain, between his legs, wearing his mark around his wrist, into his brain. The sight makes Jason croon, a snatch of selkie song escaping him. The wordless melody slips into the air, sending shudders down Tim’s spine that cause his hips to involuntarily jerk forwards. The volume of Jason’s crooning increases as Tim starts to slowly piston in and out of him. 

Jason winds his fingers through Tim’s hair and pulls their foreheads together. Tim’s hands grip tight onto his hips and he knows that tomorrow, there will be bruises. He  _ wants _ there to be bruises tomorrow and all the days after. He wants Tim’s fingerprints etched into his skin forever. As Tim rolls his hips into him again and again, Jason continues to let out little snatches of selkie song mixed with his moans and calls of his partner’s name. He lets the magic leak out and cocoon the two of them in warm power. He sings for Tim, promises of love woven in with blessings and protections in the language of the ocean fey.

Tim is practically breathless with the feeling of Jason hot and tight around him. The soft crooning coming from somewhere deep in Jason’s chest echoes in Tim’s very bones. There’s a caress like a sea breeze against his skin as Jason sings for him. Tim can feel the start of something powerful in the air around them that continues to build and build until the air is so saturated with magic that he could reach out and touch it. The power coalesces around Jason and for one bright and shining moment, Tim can see the truth of the fairy creature Jason is. Then the power  _ snaps _ and Tim finds himself coming with Jason burning hot around him.

Jason lets out a keening cry when his climax hits him like a freight train. He feels warmth deep inside of himself as Tim releases as well, the act sealing their bond for good. They stay interlocked for what could be minutes or hours and Jason can’t help the little sounds he makes when Tim pulls gently out. Jason unconsciously tips his hips upwards in an attempt to keep something of Tim inside him. Tim chuckles at him and Jason blushes up to his ears when he realizes just what he’s doing. He hides his burning cheeks against Tim’s chest. They fall asleep resting against each other, both dreaming of the same ocean.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cool moving tattoos!!  
> When Jason is singing his selkie song, he's singing "I have been so lonely without you. I will never leave your side. My love will be yours until my last breath." but in scottish gaelic, so this "Tha mi air a bhith cho aonaranach às aonais. Cha fhàg mi do thaobh a-riamh. Bidh mo ghaol leatsa gus an tèid mo anail mu dheireadh."


End file.
